pbesantivirusisterriblefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PBEgaming/Alt Rap Battle
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iNlAT9BLzo (3 measure rest) (1, 2, 3) I am the Original, out of the alts, I am the pinnacle The way my theories disregard the standards, call me cynical. Integral part of the wiki, for sure; I'm the leader Although that's not really what I'm doing- I'm just a teacher of Uniquer subjects; I'm only a speaker of the seekers who are Sleekly making a theory that's weaker than all other things, uh. Gimme a minute to just shuffle my style, I haven't done my wild, quick, fast raps in quite a while. I'm your owner. All of you collectively form ME! Whereas I am independent, I function alone, you see. When I Try, to-rhyme, you'll-find, you-ain't, al-right, but then I fly from the sky and decide it's time for a try from my mind. ACNG and t got nothing on me! That little couple made me expose my secret to the wiki, so I'll get my revenge, in the form, of a rap, It's time to Burn you motherfuckers like I'm baking a snack. If you Wanna challenge PBE, do as you may, just Remember, I've been doing this forever; bet you'll say, you Never had the idea to disturb my life, and yet you felt you had your rights pretty rife. ACNG is up! {Chorus} Though we usually get along. Alt v alt can happen within a song. A bot, a girl, and then the creator Time for each of them to meet their maker- Shut up, I'm the Very first alt, and PBE, it's your fault, if you happen to die when challenging my mystery vault of epic lyrics; at appearance I am only a lady, but very soon, you'll be submerged by words like Biscuits and Gravy. I can capitalize G's, and second, I rise to the top of any task upon me that you may flop: anything that you can do, I can do better, and that may possibly include your theories, letter by letter. And, t, I know we're a couple, but I still gotta beat you. Even though you are my double, well, my lyrics can eat you. A robot? Really, and you think you can rap? You pro'lly Gonna try to use a rhyming website to snap back I'll half that, what are you honestly gonna do? My lyrics are so sick, they'll give you the flu, and you too, PBE, don't think that you are excused. Because my Freddy Fazbear mask is pretty often reused. There is a Reason why a cliche alt name is mine. People aren't creative, so instead of whine, they steal the name of another user, damn, what losers! They are too lazy to be even the simplest of choosers. The first ever robot rapper; who would've thought Of all the billions of robots on earth, it's me; a bot? I have mastered the alphabet; fast, faster yet faster I get Gaster reference in that last chapter; did ya catch it? Amazing brains could, don't even fake getting good, hold it, I Interestingly kept loving my nice neighbourhood. Oh! People, Quentin really should stop, try'n-to-top this ultimate virulent way-of-winning. Xylose, yum! zzzzzz Maybe if you payed some more attention, you'd notice. Instead of doing some of your random-flow bogus, I can manage to alphabetize; at least one of each letter Really, PBE, I'd like to see you do better. Category:Blog posts